Looking for Angels
by XxRedWolfHetaxX
Summary: Looking for Angels is a Hetalia fanfic in the Wingtalia AU. It takes place present time and was originally inspired by Skillet's song Looking for Angels. Includes GerIta, UsUk, SuFin (possibly if I can think of anything), and Spamano. MORE DETAILS ABOUT THE STORY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Hetalia fanfic is set present time using Hubedihubbe's (on deviantART) Hetalia AU, Wingtalia. Please no rude comments.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR WINGTALIA! THIS IS SIMPLY MY STORY USING THE CHARACTERS AND AU BUT I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP FOR THE CHARACTERS OR AU!**

**Looking for Angels**

(a Wingtalia fanfiction)

-**Prologue or Explanation of the World**-

The world has changed a great deed since the time of swords and chainmail armor. Now in wars you hear the pow pows of guns and there's almost no screams of someone's dying breath; they just fall to the ground with a bullet in their body. There's also messier ways to die, like bombs. Your body could be blown to bits and your family would have nothing to bury. But now instead of multiple wars and countries fighting other countries, theres only one war and its against the winged. For a long time, people with wings have flown in the skies and walked among the regular humans as one but now with a new law in place those bird humans, angels, or whatever they are, are being hunted like vermin. The world wants to get rid of the odd and supernatural but only the truly odd and supernatural. Lesbians, gays, bis, and transgendered people walk around like any other straight couple and people will smile. So basically being gay is considered normal and perfectly fine and having wings is not. There are few winged people but the world still wants them to cease to exist. Some manage to blend in, some hide and run, and some do the unthinkable; they amputate their wings. Some are forced to amputate their wings by the encouragement of friends so they'll be safe but when you take a birds wings, that bird will have no reason to live. Birds and bird humans are meant to fly, not just walk on the ground that's the reason they have wings. So now that you will hopefully understand the new world will you go looking for the angels?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This Hetalia fanfic is set present time using Hubedihubbe's (on deviantART) Hetalia AU, Wingtalia. Only German, Italian, French, Spanish, and a few other accents will be actually written out. I tried to write out a Russian accent but it was to hard and I thought it might be hard to read. Please no rude comments.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR WINGTALIA! THIS IS SIMPLY MY STORY USING THE CHARACTERS AND AU BUT I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP FOR THE CHARACTERS OR AU!**

-**Chapter 1**-

Rain poured as one of the many cars in the city drove through the busy late night streets. In the car was a young Italian boy with red hair and an odd strand of hair that formed a perfect curl that stuck out of the right side of his head. He smiled slightly and leaned down to turn on the radio. Frownging, he stopped, remembering his brother had accidentally broke it and sat back up, waiting for the red light to turn green. The boy's name was Feliciano Vargas, younger brother to Lovino Vargas who had broken said radio. Shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat, Feliciano took a left as the light turned green. He was heading to see his friend Ludwig. Ludwig had called him and the others to a meeting, one of many, to discuss the already discussed many times, new law. The law to Feliciano and the others was known as NW. The brown eyed Italian kept driving until he veered off the main road. He drove the car into the less populated part of town and under a bridge. Parking and turning the car off, Feli got out and looked around. He stiffened slightly then relaxed, seeing Ludwig's brother Gilbert.

"Kesesese," Gilbert's odd laugh rang, "Vho did you zhink I vas? Zhe police?"

Feliciano smiled and shrugged, replying with a quiet, "You-a neverr know these-a days."

Gilbert nodded and shook his head, shaking off some rain from his white hair. "Vell Luddy and zhe ozhers are probably vaiting for us." He said, looking around.

Feliciano sighed. 'These days, everyone just seems to be looking over their shoulder.' He thought before saying, "Si! Let-sa get going!"

Gilbert smiled and nodded. He rolled his shoulders and sighed happily as white wings unfurled. They appeared to have melted right out of his jacket but like anyone who had wings, he knew how to conceal slits in his clothing to hide the fact that he had them.

Feliciano unfurled a pair of red wings, the same color as his hair. "Hey-a Gilberrt! Yourr-a wings arre-a finally clean!"

Giving his wings a small flap to get the blood flowing through them, the albino boy smirked. "Ja but zhats only because of zhe rain and ve all know it."

The younger red haired Italian smiled and nodded. "Well-a let-sa get going!" he said as he kicked off the ground and into the air, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling of the stone bridge. Only recently he had learned to fly and he still had trouble with it. For some odd reason he and his brother just couldn't fly; maybe it was lack of cordination but it could've been something else.

Gilbert pushed off the ground and flew into the air, doing a few circles. He glanced over at Feli then they both took off, flying out from under the bridge and into the rain. Quickly the two soared high into the air so they wouldn't be spotted by humans on the ground. Now the only thing they had to look out for was helicopters.

The two bird humans flew in silence, as if they feared that someone would hear them even as high as they where. Eventually Feliciano spoke, looking at Gilbert, "So-a where arre-a we meeting this-a time?"

"Zhe old church vith zhe fallen tree on zhe road leading to it." The albino replied as he flew. Next to him flew a small yellow bird that constantly followed him around. He had called it Gilbird, in honor of 'his awesome self' as he put it.

Feli nodded and narrowed his eyes, trying to see better as the rain grew a bit heavier. "Who-a else will-a be therre?" he asked.

"Alfred, Arzhur, your bruder, Antonio, Francis, und…I'm not sure vho else. Its probably because zhe avesome me can't remember any of zheir unavesome names." Gilbert said, sighing happily, "Ja me and my vings are avesome. So avesome. And of course Gilbird is avesome too!"

Feliciano smiled at his friend's comments and kept flying. Eventually the bird humans landed outside and old church. Half of it was demolished from an earthquake a long time ago, resulting in one of the beautiful pillars holding it up falling. Normal humans couldn't get to this church because of said fallen tree and because it was said to be abandoned. Of course occasionally someone would come up there by helicopter or something to make sure nothing was living there or there was nothing like a cult going on.

Gilbert and Feliciano tucked in their wings and walked over to the church. Gilbert looked around then did a little whistle, like an eagle's cry. The same sound responded after a matter of seconds and the Italian and German walked into the building. In the middle of the building where the altar would originally be there was a large table. On the benches sat five other bird humans, wings out. Gilbert smiled and unfurled his wings again and walked over the tallest of the group, a blue eyed man with slicked back blonde hair. "Hello bruder." Gilbert said, smiling and half hugging the taller German.

Ludwig, or Luddy as his brother called him, smiled slightly and half hugged him back. "Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked.

Gilbert shook his head and replied, "Nah. I met up vith Feliciano zhough."

Ludwig looked up and over at Feliciano who was saying hello to the fellow bird humans. "Hello Feliciano." He said.

The Italian looked up and smiled widely. "Ciao Ludwig!" he said happily.

The blonde German nodded and looked around the room at the others. "Shall ve start zhe meeting?"

"Yo sorry to burst your bubble but what about Ivan and crew?" A blonde haired bird human with blue eyes, a small cowlick, and glasses said loudly.

"We'll have to start the meeting without them Alfred, and don't be so loud!" Another blonde haired bird human said, although he had bushy eyebrows, green eyes, and a British accent.

Alfred shrugged, sitting up and walked over to the table which had papers and bottles of water on it. "I'm not THAT loud Artie." He replied calmly.

"Don't call me Artie! Its ARTHUR!" the green eyed Brit snapped.

"Lets just start the meeting before I have to punch the next person zhat yells." Ludwig growled, walking over to the meeting table. The rest of the angels walked over, glancing at one another. "So know zhat ve vill all hopefully NOT yell at one anozher ve vill start zhe meeting." Ludwig said. The others all nodded, almost in unision. "Now so far, ve know zhat zhe government is possibly designing a knew machine to kill us correct?"

Lovino, Feliciano's brother nodded, "Si potato bastardo but-a why do you-a always to lead-a the-a meetings?" he asked angrily.

Feliciano leaned over and muttered something to his brother. Lovino glared at the younger Italian but just looked at the ground. "Please-a go on." He muttered bitterly.

Ludwig nodded, "Danke. Now zhe machine is supposedly supposed to kill only us and to avoid humans completely. Zhe zhing is, how does it distinguish a human from an angel? At zhe moment ve don't know."

"Dude we also don't know if they're going to make it or if it's already built yet!" Alfred said.

"Oui, what eef zhey never make eet?" a blonde haired blue eyed French bird human asked.

"Zhey vill make it und ve all know it." Ludwig said, "Und if zhey don't it vill be a miracle."

The French bird human, known as Francis Bonnefoy, nodded and looked at the ground solemnly.

Feliciano sighed. "Ludwig how-a will we avoid-a this-a machine?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know but ve'll figure somezhing out, I promise." He said although the look in his sharp blue eyes looked uncertain and because of that it made Feliciano nervous. Everyone knew that if Ludwig was showing some kind of emotion besides anger, things where serious.

Suddenly the sound of large pairs of wings outside the church boomed. All the bird humans turned to look at the doorway then relaxed when the sound of an eagle's cry echoed from outside. Alfred whistled the same sound back and two more bird humans walked in.

"Privjet." The taller of the two said. He had on a scarf and he had the largest wings of the bird humans gathered there, and of all the bird humans in general.

"Hello Ivan; Natalia." Arthur said. Addressing both Ivan and his younger sister who stood at his side, clinging to his arm.

Natalia gave a curt nod in response. Ivan smiled apologetically, "She wouldn't let me go on my own. She said it was to dangerous."

"Its alright but she's also right." Ludwig said with a sigh, "Ve vere just talking about zhat machine zhe government might be building."

Ivan nodded, walking over to the table with his fair haired sister stil clinging to him. "Katya didn't want to come. She's not the biggest on flying, da?"

Alfred nodded. "Dude that's understandable especially when we've been having weather like this." He said, gesturing with a nod to the open doors of the church. Outside it still poured rain.

Noddig, Ivan looked down at the table, studying the papers and what was written on them. "So have we missed much?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. Ve started only a few minutes ago and vhere just talking about the machine vhen you came."

Natalia picked up one of the papers with one hand and used the other to cling to her brother's arm. "What is this?" she asked.

"Zhats a list of the highest ranking officers and who we need to look out for." Ludwig said.

"And this?" Natalia asked, setting the paper down and picking up another one.

"Zhats a list of our differences from humans. Ve need to see if our body temptature is hotter or colder from a humans in case zhey can track us by our body temptature." The blonde bird human said.

Feliciano winced and nodded. Any form of testing was a terrifying thought to them, even though they've all at least once in their life gone to a doctor's office for some reason or other. "Hey-a Ludwig, do we-a really have to-a do that-a test?" he asked nervously.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja ve do." He said.

Feliciano groaned and shuddered at the thought of needles.

"Now anozher matter ve must discuss." The blue eyed German said.

"And-a whats that bastard-o?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ve must find out vho decreed zhis law. It is a must so ve know vho ve are dealing with."

Everyone fell silent at those words. Young or old, all of the angels hated the law and where terrified of it and all of them wanted to know who had the law passed. To the angels it was known as NW for No Wings. The full name of the law was NW4W, No Wings for the World.

Finally the long silence was broken by Alfred, "Well dudes we already have a good idea of who the biggest suspects are. Now I think a good plan is to infiltrate their headquarters, me being the leader of the group because we all know that I'm the hero, and then have the rest of you guys be my sidekicks!"

"Why do you always insist on calling yourself a hero?!" Arthur exclaimed, throughly annoyed with the American.

"Because I am! I can fly like Superman!" Alfred said.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but eet ees to dangerous to infiltrate the 'eadquarters. We wouldn't know where we were going and zhen zhat'd end een us being captured and zhen eventually killed." Francis said, "Sorry Alfred."

"Vell put Francis." Ludwig agreed, Alfred's smile fading.

"Oh…I guess I didn't think about that." The blonde American murmured.

"Well it doesn't surprise me. You never think before you act!" Arthur said.

"Please-a stop-a fighting! Where-a neverr going to-a get any-a-where like-a this!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Vest Feli has a point." Gilbert said, "Get zhem to stop fighting."

Ludwig nodded and walked behind the bickering Brit and American. "Stop fighting or ve'll turn you bozh into zhe police." He growled. The two blondes quickly closed their mouths and stared at the ground in guilt.

Ludwig nodded and walked back to where he had been previously standing. "Now does anyone zhink zhere is anyzhing else vorzh talking about?"

All the angels shook their heads.

"Zhen zhis meeting is finished. Go do vhatever you vant und don't get caught by zhe police." Ludwig said calmly, gathering up the papers on the table.


End file.
